


Amour

by coockie8



Series: Little Moments [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff, French dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus provides Leo with moral support while he's coming off Red Ice.





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write cute little fics every now and then.

Markus sat with his back to the bathroom door as he listened to Leo vomit inside. They'd reconnected after the demonstration and had started seeing each other. Leo had almost immediately moved in, but only because he was going through withdrawal, and Markus preferred to look after him, opposed to leaving him with a stranger. He turned his head when all sound ceased

"Ça va?" He called.

Leo was fluently bilingual, but French was his mother tongue, and it was just easier for him to communicate in French currently. The door opened and Markus stood, turning to face him

"Oui, merci," Leo muttered as he hobbled to the couch.

Markus helped him along as much as Leo would let him. He sat down on the couch next to Leo and smiled when he leaned against his shoulder

"Télévision," Leo grumbled.

The TV turned on to a news report about Deviants. Markus was holding a press conference. He pursed his lips together before kissing Leo's cheek

"Peut-on regarder autre chose?" He asked softly.

Leo nodded and motioned vaguely. Markus smiled and changed the channel to a movie. Leo settled and his eyes hooded

"Je t'aime," He mumbled.

Markus nuzzled Leo's cheek

"Je t'aime aussi, mon cheri," He cooed, almost excitedly.

They hadn't been dating very long, but Markus didn't care, Leo had told him he loved him, and the symptoms were a little better, so it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> These are fun and they help with my writers block lol
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
